Talk:Hinata Hyūga
Water Release When does Hinata actually use a Water release technique? I never seen her use this in the Manga or Anime. Video game water techniques don't count either. When she does her special training in the lake, it doesn't count as a Water Release technique. I thinnk we should erase that part.--NejiByakugan360 18:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Already done, some people just don't learn. Jacce 18:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :I think u need to check again...... It was in the bikochu arc thing.....she was trapped in the cocoon in the water and used some water needles to strike the bees!..... ::And a few seconds later it is shown that it is pure chakra needles. Jacce 07:08, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::oh....hehe thanx for clearing that up...but, shouldnt the chakra needles be concidered a jutsu?? ::::Possible, but it could just have been a variant of Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. However, it seams like she was abel to lead those needles as she wanted. Jacce 19:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::It wasn't a variant of Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and it wasn't either a jutsu but at least it should be mentioned that she is capable of water realease.It was clearly shown in episode http://www.narutomagic.com/2007/naruto-episode-150/ in the bikochu arc that she is CAPABLE of water techiques.When naruto was trying to cut a leaf it wasn't a jutsu but it meant that he is capable of wind techiques.As so when hinata used water needles though not a jutsu it means she is capable of using water jutsus.( 07:33, 15 March 2009 (UTC)) ::::::To me it looked more like pure chakra needles. They just came up from the water since she was in the water. Jacce 07:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Personally I think it was a Water release jutsu, just unnamed and rudimentary, as it was probably her first time using water control for combat and not just dancing in a waterfall. hasofcd It isn't water release or whatever. She doesn't know what her chakra element is. How can she use the water element ? She has just danced in the waterfall and that's all ! Well, in the Aoi Rokusho arc before Sasuke left,Naruto was hlding up pieces of water and shaking them around...It dosent mean he is capable of water realease techniques Superaustin (talk) 21:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) She doesn't necessarily have to know what her chakra type is to be capable in water release jutsu. And just because the jutsu isn't named or anything doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Ino's chakra hair trap counts as a jutsu, and I think that Hinata's water senbon jutsu should count as well. hasofcd :Moments before they hit the bugs, the water falls of and they look like pure chakra needles. Jacce | Talk 05:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I can see that, and once again, this is obviously some sort of jutsu - a water needle jutsu. hasofcd :More likely is that is is a chakra needle technique and the water just came along when she fired them. Jacce | Talk 04:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Alright, so we've definetly agreed that this is a jutsu? Can we list it? --Hasofcd (talk) 17:52, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism There're so many hooligans here, aren't they???--Tserg (talk) 15:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Forgot to mention that I locked the page for a while. Jacce | Talk 07:04, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Byakugan Can someone please edit Hinata's Byakugan? Someone stated that it far outclasses Neji's Byakugan. It doesn't. It has just been shown that she can see 10km IN A STRAIGHT LINE. Not all the way around in a 359 degree angle. Neji's Byakugan has been shown to go up to at least 1300m. When Neji was getting the tag 800m away from the Akatsuki Hideout. Lee's was 500 meters away south west I believe. So either way Neji's Byakugan can go up to 1300m, but that doesn't mean that is his limit. Comparing the 2 Byakugans in different views isn't really fair. Hinata's 359 degree Byakugan range has not been stated on her vision in a straight path, so I find it hard to believe that her Byakugan far outclasses Neji's. is obvious that she is able to see in a 359 degree angle, that's the byakugan's ability, she was even able to see the amaterasu's flames, and remember, she is a member of the Main Branch, she is able to fully train her Byakugan, Neji still has the curse mark, so he is not able to fully train his abilities, while Neji has more skills with Taijutsu, Hinata has more skill with ByakuganJazy1993 (talk) 04:09, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Creation & Concept Is there any info on Hinata's Creation and Concept? --Kid Sonic (talk) 17:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) there is a little of info, but i don't have it all, the only thing i know is that Masashi didn't intended her to be a Ninja, juts a common member of the Hyuuga clan, but what im not sure is that he at first wanted her to be Naruto's love interest.Jazy1993 (talk) 04:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) jazy that makes no sense. a common member? well arnt all members from the hyuuga clan ninjas since they train their byakugan? i think her creation concept sprang from neji's (talk) 11:19, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Mother Is there a time where Masashi will mention their mothers, or because they are not Hyuugas they have to just give birth to the child and give them to the clan. :There are no info about the mother. Jacce | Talk 08:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) confirm? there was a rumour i came across on the internet that hinata would be getting stronger and new fighting method in the future. it was either she would become a long distance fighter using chakra to attack, like her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists jutsu, only it extends longer and uses less energy. or that she would create a film of chakra around her body that hardens and she would become hard as diamonds and would be able to withstand great amount of force and wouldnt be able to be hurt. this could also be related to that part in the 3 tailed anime filler arc where guren put her in a crystal and if shattered, she would also shatter, but she put chakra around her body. can anyone confirm or deny? i could believe either of these, they seem reasonable. it would give a whole new light to hinata if this is somewhat true.-- (talk) 13:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC)